


Things that go bang in the night

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, The Hounds of Baskerville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't be so many handguns around in Devon, should there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bang in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



> Inspired by a [post](http://flawedamythyst.livejournal.com/422436.html) complaining about the multiple guns turning up in Hounds.

Greg's voice on the phone had the no-nonsense toughness that Mycroft was coming to adore.

"Your operation's still leaky, Mycroft. Sherlock knew I was armed."

"A deduction rather than a leak."

"I wasn't carrying the gun when I met him."

"Sherlock is aware that on occasion, for his own protection, I have his colleagues, _friends_ , carry weapons. Anything rather than letting him near a gun."

"Right. But what about the third pistol? Mr Knight's? Did someone nick that from Baskerville? I hear the security's not much cop."

"No. Even a thief or a black-market arms dealer might think twice about letting an unstable young man like Henry Knight near a handgun. Only one person would think that a good idea." Mycroft waited, wondering if Lestrade would be able to follow his reasoning.

"Oh, you mean Dr Frankland gave it to him? In the hope he might shoot someone and end up in Broadmoor, or kill himself?"

"Exactly," Mycroft replied with pleasure. "Frankland picked up more than sloppy speech habits in the US, it would appear. I thought he might have more of his arsenal still on him, which was why I wanted you armed. I don't approve of guns, but they are sometimes necessary. If left in the capable hands of a man who doesn't secretly long to be James Bond."


End file.
